Love comes in all forms
by rememberstarwars
Summary: He was the monsters of monsters, she knew this all too well, but why did she feel complete when she was with him? {Padme&Vader/Anakin AU}
1. Coming back

_AN; Alright, so this is my new story. My first Star Wars one in fact so some of the infomation might be wrong in later chapters. Also, I know this type of story line has been done before but I wanted to try and write something like this so I hope you guys like it._

* * *

_**Title; Love comes in all forms**_

_**Summary; He was a monster. She knew this all too well, but she couldn't help but feel butterfly's when he smiled at her. Padme&Vader/Anakin AU**_

**Chapter 1; Coming back**

_She looked at herself in the mirror, her face showing no emotion at all. Soon she would not be a free woman, soon she would be married to the monsters of monsters. Darth Vader himself. She shivered when she thought of herself being married to a man such as him. A man who has done the things he has. It made her feel sick. She had never even met him, never even seen him, he was not the type of man to show himself to the world, very few had looked upon the face of the Sith Lord and soon she would be added to that list. _

_"Padme, It's time." Her mother whispered from the door way. Not taking her eyes off the mirror she nodded, and a feeling of emptiness washed over her. __**This is the beginning of the end. **__She thought. Closing her eyes and lifting her head up she turned around to face her mother. _

_"I'm ready." _

A sudden bang awoke Padme from her sleep. She slowly sat up and looked towards the door clutching the bed sheets to her chest. Her eyes darted to her bedside table where her blaster was, she gingerly reached over to feel for the gun. When she had got a hold of the weapon she raised it slightly a pointed it towards the door. The lights then flickered on blinding her for a moment before the door swung open and her husband of one year stood in the doorway looking murderous. She looked up at him, blaster still in hand, and gasped. His eyes were bright yellow and she felt sick knowing that he has just committed another inhumane act of murder.

"You can put that pathetic excuse of a weapon down." He snarled as he entered the room throwing his robes to the floor.

Padme nodded slowly and put the blaster back on her bed side table. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to anger him any further, she knew her boundaries. So instead she slipped under the covers of her bed and waited for him to join her. She watched as he stripped down to his underwear, even though she'd never verbally admit it, he was very attractive. His smile is what attracted her the most, and even though it sounded ridiculous that Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, would even know how to manage a smile, it really was something else.

He soon threw back the covers on his side of the bad and slipped in next to Padme. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing his reflection on the cold metal and then sighing deeply. She pushed herself up and leaned against her elbow. Her eyes bore into the back of his head until he spoke.

"Are you going to be doing that all night?" He asked softly, shocking her.

She looked down at the bed sheets. "I was-I was wondering if you're alright. Something is troubling you, I know it." She says unsure what he might say in return.

He sat up at faced her. "I'm alright." He told her smiling slightly. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were now the beautiful shade of blue that she had come to love. _Wait...love? You don't love anything about this man. _She reminded herself harshly. The last thing that she wanted or needed was to fall for the Sith Lord.

Shaking the thought out of her head she replied, "Good, I just...worry about you sometimes...you were gone a while." She whispered the last part. He would usually be gone for days sometimes weeks on end with no means of communication. Of course this meant that she was alone and could do some more work and get a little leway, but she was always worried about his safety. The reason why was beyond her.

He frowned slightly at this. "I know. I hate being away this long, drives me crazy." He whispered looking down at her lips. No more words were needed as he leaned forward and captured Padme's lips in a fiery kiss. Padme breathed into the kiss and returned it with just as much force as he was giving. Just as he pulled her towards her she pulled her mouth away from his but kept her body against his as he attacked her neck with kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hair. He looked down at her and she immediately pressed her lips against his. He let his hands wonder then he grabbed the bottom of her night gown and lifted it up over her hand and threw it carelessly to the ground. His eyes glanced at her now naked body and she smiled shyly up at him. "You're so ... beautiful.." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

She blushed slightly and slowly pulled his head towards hers, lifting her head only a little bit so her lips were just inches away from his. "I missed you.." She whispered looking into his eyes and then giving him a soft tender kiss. Vader was taken back to say the least but responded just of softly. They had never shared a kiss like this before, it had always been fiery and needy but he liked it, and that is what worried him the most. He pushed that thought out of his head and continued to kiss his wife, and soon began to make love to her, making up for the time they had spent apart.

* * *

_This was a very short chapter and I really am sorry about that but hope in the future that they will get longer, and you'll find out more about the storyline and such. Please, Please don't review telling me that I need to put more depth into the back story because I will be doing that in each chapter, putting in little memories and by the end you'll understand everything. This is only the first chapter so don't expect there to be loads and loads of info and background info, I don't write like that, it destroys the mystery and doesn't give me much to write about later on. So anyway, enough of my ranting, I hope you like it, and you guys review. Thanks. _


	2. Confusion

_Gaaaaaa, thank you guys for the reviews, I didn't think you'd lot would actually enjoy this story, just thank you, thank you. I thought I'd update a little earlier than I had planned because I just needed write this chapter and get the ideas out of my system, so here you go! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 2; ** Confusion

Vader turned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the change of light. He looked down and saw Padme asleep in his arms, he stayed still so he didn't wake her from her slumber. He raised his non-mechanical hand and traced her jaw, her skin so soft and smooth. Everything about this woman was soft, her hair, eyes, everything. She intoxicate him and she didn't even know it, it was like without her, he didn't have a reason to ... well, live. He shook this thought from his head and looked out the wall window, all he saw the the vast image of endless space. A beep snapped him from his thoughts and his comlink started to flash. Sighing he answered it. "There better be a good reason your calling me." He snarled.

**"Um...y-yes Lord Vader, the Emperor requests your presence." **The Captain stuttered.

"Very well." He said before tossing his comlink into the draw beside him. He looked back down at his wife and slowly slipped out of bed and began to get ready. Padme shifted to her side to face him, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi.." She whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled a little. "Hello." She sat up and wrapped the sheets around her naked body.

"Where are you going?" She asked almost sadly.

"The Emperor had requested my presence." He said, his voice now stony cold.

She looked down at the bed. "But...you just got back.." She whispered. He looked over to her and sighed, he walked to her and sat on the bed. He tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to see that she had tears in her eyes. _Is __she really that sad that I'm leaving? _He wondered. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't be gone long. I promise you." He whispered. She nodded but didn't look at him he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips just like she had the night before, she kissed him back, making the kiss deeper. She whimpered when he broke it. "I-I have to go.." He whispered to her. She nodded now looking at him, he smiled and walked out of the bed room, not looking back at her.

"You called, my master." Vader said kneeling before the Emperor.

The Emperor stood up, and turned to face Vader. "Yes. It has come to my attention that a group of rebels were found on the planet of Naboo. I want you to go and dispose of them." He snarled. Vader looked up at his master and nodded.

"Is that all Master?" He asked now standing.

The emperor now started to pace around the thrown room. "Not yet Lord Vader, am I right to presume that you have not yet created an heir to the Empire?"

"Not yet master, but I assure you, you will have your heir." Vader said staring the Emperor in the eyes.

He quickly turned away. "You may leave." Vader didn't waste any time and rushed out of the thrown room and back up to his wife.

* * *

Padme was now out of bed folding clothes and simply tiding up the room, anything to keep her mind of Vader. What was going on with him? He was being so ... loving. The night before, he wasn't rough like he usually was, he never even hit her. He was gentle and caring, it was like he was a totally different man. She laughed out loud at this thought. _Vader, a loving man? That is completely mental._ She shook her head and continued to fold her clothes until she felt someone watching her, she looked at the door and saw from the corner of her eye that it was Vader. She turned to face him and saw that he was intently staring at her. "What?" She laughed.

"You're so beautiful..." He said crossing his arms but not taking his eyes of her.

She looked down at her feet and then back up at him. _What is going on with him? _"T-Thank you.." She said forgetting her thoughts.

He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. She looked up at him and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered into her neck before planting a kiss on it.

"What is it?" She asked smiling into his neck.

"We're going to the Naboo." He told her planting yet another kiss onto her neck. She pulled back suddenly and stared at him.

"Are you being serious?" She asked. He nodded, and she jumped on him and screamed. She hadn't been to Naboo since her wedding almost a year ago, she hadn't even seen her parents since then. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I lo-" She stopped and pulled away from him again. He stood in his place not even moving, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I-I mean, thank you. That is very kind of you to let us go back...I erm...I think I might go and have a bath. Goodbye." She rushed out of the room and to the bathroom, once there she fell to the floor and pulled at her hair. What was she thinking? She didn't love him, she didn't. They were just married, it didn't mean that she had any sort of feelings for him. _Now he's going to think that I ... oh force, no. _Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Still standing in the place he was when Padme had left. Was she about to say that she loved him? _No...not at all. _She didn't-couldn't love him. He forced her into marriage, and now she was almost saying that she **loved** him? This just could not happen, not now. He was already falling in to deep with this woman and now there was a chance that she could feel the same way? He was a Lord of the Sith, he did not know of love, only power, and al these new feelings were scaring him to death.

Hours later Vader came into the room after being away on business to find Padme awake and sat up in bed. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed with her. "What's the matter?" He asked stroking her cheek, she seemed to flinch at his touch so he pulled away and stared at her. "Padme, talk to me." His voice was clearly colder than before.

She turned to look at him and her eyes roamed his face, taking the sight of him in. "I'm so sorry."

He was confused. "For what?" He asked taking her hand.

"Oh, you know what for!" She exclaimed pulling her hand away. "For almost saying I Lo-" He pressed his finger against her lips, he couldn't bear to hear those words.

"Don't..." He whispered. "I don't-I don't care. It is in the past, let us leave it at that." She looked him in the eyes and he saw the pain in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She was taken back at first but then wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers, if possible. He swore that he could feel tears running down her cheeks but he tried not to think over it much. He pulled her gown off her body and she pulled him closer to her, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

* * *

_"Are you alright Padme?" Her father whispered into her ear as she grabbed his arm. _

_She nodded slowly, unable to speak. She could comprehend that she was about to be married, and to Lord Vader. She clamped her eyes shut trying not to let her tears fall, she wouldn't let him have the pleasure of knowing that she was dying inside. As soon as the music began to play she could feel her father hold onto her tighter and she held onto him, feeling like a young girl again. She felt her father pull her forward and she almost stumbled but regained her steps and looked forward to see a quite handsome man at the end alter. Could that be Lord Vader? It couldn't be...he was so young. When she got to the alter she turned to face him and saw him close up. She was speechless. _

_"Hello." He said smiling down at her. His smile was beautiful. **No, he's a Sith Lord, nothing about this monster is 'beautiful' **She reminded herself harshly. _

_"H-Hello." She repeated. His smile got wider and he took her hand in his. _

_"You look beautiful." _

A tap on her shoulder woke her up and she looked up to see Vader's soft eyes looking down at her. "We're here."

* * *

_Hehehe, I loooove writing this story, by far my favourite story that I've written. Anyway, please, please review. Thank youu. _


	3. The Naboo

_Chapter 3 is here guys, I keep updating early because I just really love this story. Also, I'm still ill so it might not be the best, but still enjoy. {This time I'd thought i'd write the memory/dream in Vader's point of view}_

**_Title; _**_Love comes in all forms _

**_Chapter 3;_**_ The Naboo_

* * *

She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. She smiled as she looked up to see the clear blue sky, she was finally home. She and Vader walked down the stone streets until Padme came to a sudden stop. "We're here." She beamed looking up at her parents home. Vader stared at her for a moment and a small smile came upon her his lips, he never knew that someone could be so happy just from seeing a house. She turned to face him and she smiled herself.

"Before we go in," She said walking closer to him. "I just want to thank you for this. It-it means a lot." She reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He broke the kiss when he heard children laughing and shouting Padme's name.

"Aunite Pad!" Ryoo and Pooja nearly screamed running down to grab a leg each. "We missed you." They said in sync.

She laughed with tears in her eyes. "I missed you too. Come on, lets go in so I can say hello to grandma and grandad." She told them. She then turned to Vader and held her hand out. "Are you coming?" She asked. He took her hand smiling slightly and let her pull him into her house. _This is not going to go down well... _

"Padme!" Her mother cried holding out her arms to embrace her daughter. Padme grabbed her mother and held her as if she would fade away if she'd let go. She then embraced her father and sister and Vader stood near the door not interrupting the family as they embraced. Ryoo came running up to Vader and she tapped his leg to get his attention.

He looked down at her. "Who are you?" She asked. He was taken back by this question, no one had ever came up to him and asked who he was, even if this was only a child. He shot a quick glance to Padme who was still talking and hugging her family so he looked back down at the girl. "I-I'm your," Wait, what was he? Her uncle? "I'm your uncle..." He said unsure.

She smiled up at him. "You seem really nice. Come on!" She pulled on his hand and dragged him towards her mother.

"Mummy! Look, I found Auntie Pad's husband!" She said to Sola who stood shocked as well as everyone else.

"Um..er...Ryoo, why don't you come upstairs with mummy and we'll play up stairs with your sister." She said to her daughter pulling her hand away from Vader's and rushing up stairs. Padme looked at her parents and then to Vader who was just standing on the spot with no emotion on his face. "Lord V-Vader, we didn't know you were coming..." Jobal spoke looking at the Sith with fear.

"Yes, well, Vader has business here and thought I should come along to see you since I haven't seen you since the ... wedding.." She trailed off. Jobal just looked at her husband and forced a smile at the couple.

"Well no harm done," Ruwee said also forcing a smile. "I'm sure that we have a guest room for you to stay in." He said clapping his hands.

Vader's eyes widened slightly. "I was under the impression that I would be staying with my wife." He said pulling at Padme's waist so she was next to him.

Ruwee looked almost out-raged. "Well _I _was under the impression that my daughter would like a few nights away from a Sith lord." Vader glared at him as Jobal gasped.

"Dad!" Padme shouted feeling Vader's anger. "I have you know that I would rather prefer to stay with my _husband_." She said crossing her arms. Ruwee looked at her with stern eyes but she didn't back down, she only raised her chin towards him.

"Very well!" He said throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. Jobal looked between her daughter and her husband and then quickly rushed to talk to Ruwee.

Padme sighed and rubbed her head. This wasn't how she planned the next few days to be like..

* * *

"I'm sorry about my father." Padme whispered resting her head on Vader's bare chest. After her father had stormed off, she went after him and they had a full blown fight but eventually Sola and Jobal separated them and Ruwee just blankout ignored herslef and Vader.

He stroked her hair softly and shook his head. "I expected it. Well...worst actually." She shook her head and kissed his chest.

"Even though you forced me into this marriage, you're still my husband and I will stand by that." She told him wrapping an arm around his waist and closing her eyes.

Vader looked down at her and sighed. He was so infactuated with her and she had no idea, she could get him to do anything she wanted without question and that really scared him. When he was with her he felt complete, like he could do anything at all, but he knew that she didn't feel the same way. _What about what happened a few nights ago. That must have meant something... _He had never been so conflicted in his life, the last time he had felt ... something similar to this was... _No. _He shut his eyes and forced his self to sleep.

_"I do.." She whispered looking down at the floor. He smirked as the holy man looked at him. "And do you, Lord Vader, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. _

_"I do." He said and Padme lifted her head up to look at him, she took a deep breath and lifted her chin. _

_"You are now husband and wife, Lord Vader, you may kiss the bride." He said stepping back a step. Vader smiled down at her and leaned towards her and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. She responded only slightly, and he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. _

* * *

_**AN;** I started writing this yesterday, I was only a little ill and now its not even real how bad I feel but I wanted up update this story anyway. I am so so sorry it's so rubbish but I'm not with it today. Still, if you read this please review and tell me what you thought. Thank yoou._


	4. Revelations

_Right, I'm still sick so this might not be another great chapter and I'm really sorry, but enjoy anyway._

* * *

Padme sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She looked down beside her and was almost shocked to see her husband still asleep, she had actually never seen him sleep, he had always been up and gone before she had even awoken. She took in the sight and a smile slowly appeared on her lips. He looked at peace, like the young man he actually was. She brushed the hair that was covering his closed eyelids away from his face. She traced the scar that went down the sides of his face but quickly pulled away when he moaned in his sleep. She tore her eyes away from him and threw the covers off herself and rushed out of the room. She rushed down stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sat.

She looked up at her daughter and smile softly, inviting her to take a seat next to her. She smiled slightly and sat down. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Jobal broke it. "Padme, your father was only trying to help you.." She told her daughter regarding the night before.

Padme looked down slightly and sighed. "I know he was."

Her mother looked at her and stroked her hair. "Can I ask you something?" Padme nodded. "Does-does he ... hurt you?" She asked.

Padme looked straight up at her mother. "No," She said honestly. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "He-he has in the past...but not anymore."

Jobal had tears in her eyes. "I know there's something that you're not telling me Padme." She placed a warm hand on Padme's.

She looked down at her hand and then back up at her mother. She smiled slightly, this was her mother, she could tell her anything. "He's hit me once. We got in quite a heated fight.."

_She looked from her husband to Palo, worried that Vader might kill him and/or her. She started to panic and she rushed over to her husband. "N-nothing happened, I promise you." She ranted. Really, nothing had actually happened, Palo has always been a good friend of hers and her family, he had come to see her because he didn't believe that, as he put it, "A woman like her would even look at a monster such as Lord Vader." Vader glared deeply at the man on the other side of the room and Padme almost had tears in her eyes. _

_'He's going to kill him..' She thought covering her mouth. Vader turned towards her slightly and looked her up and down obviously being able to hear her thoughts. He_ raised_ his hand and force choked Palo until he almost turned purple. A scream snapped is consentration and he dropped Palo to the floor. "Please don't hurt him, please, hurt me but not him. I beg you!" She exclaimed moving closer to Vader. He looked down at the man gasping for air on the ground and he shook his head. _

_"Leave, and never ever come near my wife again." He snarled. Palo shot a glance at Padme and stumbled up and hurried away. Vader then turned to face Padme, she looked up at him and lifted her chin. _

_"I-I-nothing happened, I swear..." She stuttered, her fear shining brightly in her eyes. He took a step towards her and shoved her against the wall. _

_"Don't. Lie. To. Me." He muttered darkly. She looked up and saw his eyes had a tinge of yellow and she felt her stomach drop. _

_"I'm not..." She whispered. The next thing she felt was a large hand across her face, she screamed and held her face with tears streaming down her face. He stared down at her and threw her across the room. Her hand went to her head and the other shot to her stomach. Afraid that her child was hurt. He turned around and stormed out of the room without another word. _

"Oh sweetheart!" Jobal cried grabbing her daughters hand tightly. Padme smiled sadly at her mother and felt tears pricking at her own eyes. "He had no idea that you were.."

Padme shook her head. "No..." She wiped her tears off her cheek and stood. "Um...I'm sorry, I have to go to the refresher..." She whispered and hurried away. Jobal sighed and walked out into the garden to clear her head.

Vader came out of the shadows and he pushed his hair away from his face. He tried to even out his breathing but couldn't. **I...I killed my own child...and she never told me. She's been hiding this for months... **He stumbled against the wall and slid to the floor. He knew he was a monster, he knew that he had killed countless people but he killed his _own child_, he hurt his wife. He felt empty inside, he hadn't felt like this since he was a child, since he was taken away. He felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly ripped his arm across his eyes. Only weaklings _cry._ His head shot up when he heard Padme laughing, he jumped up and looked toward the stairs, where she was coming down.

She slowly came down at smiled towards him, as if she hadn't just poured her heart out to her mother. He smiled slightly at her and she reached over to him. "You weren't in bed when I came back up.." She said.

"I woke up and _you_ weren't in bed so I went...to the garden to look for you." He lied. she looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't believe that she was now so calm, he reached his hand to stoke her cheek. She looked down at the floor but leaned into his hand.

"When are you leaving for ... work?" She asked after a moment.

"Later today." He told her with a cold tone. She shook her head slightly and stepped back, but Vader grabbed her wrist. "Are you...okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She simply said before pulling her wrist back and walking out to the garden.

* * *

_ooooooooooo, again, I'm sorry it so short and not as good,but it'll get better. _

_review please._


	5. Memories

**_AN; So, here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

_She looked over towards the refresher and a feeling of panic washed over her. Tonight she would no longer have her innocence. Tonight the Sith Lord will take her for his own. The very thought made her sick to her stomach but she knew that it was inevitable, what else would that monster expect. Tears fell from her eyes before she could stop them, she sat on the edge on the bed and fiddled with the sleeve of her wedding dress. Her head shot up when she heard the door open and she stared up at her husband. Her eyes travelled down his bare chest and she felt her stomach turn, and in a good way. _

_"See something you like?" He asked smirking at her._

_She shook her head slightly and glared up at him. "Don't compliment yourself." _

_"Seems like you're doing it for me." He laughed. _

_She straightened her back and looked away from him. "I-I suppose that we should...should..." She trailed off and looked down at the floor. Tears came to her eyes and fell softly down her cheeks. She just wasn't ready for this, not now. She didn't even notice him walking up to her and felt his soft touch on her cheek. She looked up and saw his ice blue eyes looking straight into her chocolate brown ones. He softly wiped the tears stains from her cheeks, not taking his eyes off hers for a second. She broke her eyes away from his, only for her eyes to roam across his face. She looked down at his lips and sucked in a deep breath. Before she could stop herself her own hand reached up and softly stroked Vader's cheek. His eyes fluttered close as her thumb caressed his skin. Taking advantage of this she leaned forward and captured Vader's lips in a searing kiss. His eyes shot open for a moment before closing and he began to deepen the kiss. _

_She slowly pulled away and pressed her lips together as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and pulled her towards him but instead of kissing her lips he planted gentle kisses on her neck, each softer than the last. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. She grabbed his hair and pressed her lips against his. Without breaking their kiss he picked her up with ease and gently placed her on the bed. He leaned over her and slowly removed her gown as her hands roamed over his bare chest. _

_She opened her eyes as did he, and he entered her. She cried into his mouth and pulled at his hair. He broke the kiss and looked down at his wife's tear covered face. He kissed her tears away and whispered, "I'm sorry..." _

_She shook her head as he sat up and got out of the bed, about to walk out of the room. "Don't leave..." She whispered. "Please..." He turned to face her and she gave him a gentle smile. He slowly walked back over to the bed and slipped in next to Padme, who wrapped her arm around him and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she slipped to sleep. _

Padme opened her eyes and looked around at her suroundings, she was in her parents back garden. "I must have drifted off..." She whispered to no one. She stood up from the grass and began to wonder around the beautiful garden, it had been so long since she could just _wander. _

"Auntie Pad!" Ryoo and Pooja shouted running towards her. She smiled and picked them both up laughing, she loved them with all her heart.

"Auntie Pad, can we ask you something?" The oldest of the two asked.

"Sure you can sweetie."

"Is that man you were with our uncle?" Padme paled slightly but still smiled at the children.

"Yes, you see, he's my husband." She told them placing them on the ground.

"What's he like?" The youngest asked.

Her eyes widened as she took a shaky breath. "He's different...there's no one like him.."

"He's very handsome..." Pooja said smiling.

Padme laughed again and stroked her hair. _If Sola was here to hear her daughter say that. "_He is, isn't he?"

"Do you love him?" She froze at the question. Did she love him? Was it possible to love such a monster? She smiled softly at Ryoo and Pooja. "Come on, let's get you something to eat..." She took both their hands and lead them into the kitchen.

* * *

It was late before Vader had gotten back to the Naberrie house. He sighed as he stumbled into the room that he had Padme was sharing and threw his clothing off. He looked towards the bed and saw Padme fast asleep, looking as beautiful as ever. A small smile appeared upon his lips and he turned to the refresher.

"You've been gone all day." A whisper stopped him in his tracks.

"I...had a job to do." He said not turning to her. He heard her throw the covers back and her soft footsteps walking over to him. He felt her small hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes.

"Talk to me..." She said softly. He turned to face her and she gasped when she saw that his chest was covered with fresh scars. "Wha-What happened?" She asked reaching to touch them slightly.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm tired and sore, can we do this in the morning?" He asked rubbing his eyes. She nodded slowly and took his hand to lead him to their bed. Once there, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same, planting a kiss on her curls.

"I missed you angel.." She heard him whisper before she fell into a deep sleep.

**_AN; I loved writing this chapter, really. Oh, and if you could, can you guys please go and have a look at my other story? It would mean a lot, thank you! _**


	6. Blissful dreams

Padmé was in her old bedroom, that her and Vader were sharing, packing her clothes into her suitcase. Today she would be leaving her home world and her family as she and Vader had to go back to Coruscant. She knew that they would eventually have to return but it seemed to quickly, she would much rather stay with her family a little longer, knowing that it would be months, possibly even another year until she could get to see them again. She looked up and out of the window and saw her husband stood in the garden, admiring the view. She walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, still looking at him. He seemed to avoid her this morning, not even looking at her, and when she asked him what was the matter he snapped. It had been the first time in months that he had even raised his voice.

_Something must have happened... but what? _She wondered crossing her arms.

He turned towards her window and looked up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She smiled softly at him, hoping he would return it but he simply turned away from her and walked out of her view. She blinked and wrapped her arms around herself, hurt at what just happened.

"Hey, Pad." Sola whispered walking into the room and standing next to her younger sister. "You okay?" She asked noticing the look on Padmé's face.

"Yes, I'm alright." She said giving her sister a soft smile, and Sola returned it.

"Do you have to go?" Sola asked grabbing her sisters hand.

"You know I do."

"You can stay here! We'll-hide you! Anything to keep you from the monster." She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Padmé smiled sadly at her sister. "Hey," She raised Sola's chin. "I'm not gone yet and besides, it has to be this way, I'm his wife. Forced or not." Sola pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're so stupid, but I still love you." She cried into Padmé's shoulder.

* * *

"We're going to miss you so much." Her mother said embracing her tightly. Padmé did the same, not wanting to let go of her mother. Tears began to fall from her eyes before she could stop them.

"I love you." She whispered. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She said pulling away. After saying her goodbyes to the rest of her family she walked to Vader's ship where he was waiting for her.

The journey back to Coruscant was a little more than awkward, neither of them said a word to one another. Padmé had tried to make conversation but Vader blanked her completely. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and sighed, she wasn't going to get anywhere with him at this point. They had been getting along ... better, hadn't they? Recently he had been so gentle and loving, like he was just a normal man, but of course, he was not, he never would be.

When they had gotten back to his - their - apartment she had rushed into their room and quickly slipped into bed, stating she was tired. He said nothing and went to meditate. She curled up in bed and forced herself to sleep.

_"Mummy! Mummy wake up!" Two voices shouted in sync. She felt a small hand slip into hers and opened her eyes to meet ones that looked exactly like her husbands. The boy gave her a soft smile and she felt her heart melt, he must have only been about 6. A girl, about the same age, came up behind him and took her other hand._

_"Daddy's back!" She said with a big smile on her small face. Padmé's eyes scanned her face, she looked like the spitting image of Padmé herself. She allowed herself to be pulled out bed by the children and dragged into the living room where she saw her husband, Vader. _

_"Daddy!" The children screamed running towards him. He laughed and picked them both up, hugging them as if they would fade away if he let go. She had never seen him so ... human. She heard the soft mumbles of "I missed you both." She smiled and placed a hand over her heart. He then put the children down and they rushed off to their rooms, saying that they needed to get something. He looked over to Padmé and his smile became bigger, if possible, and he strode over to her and embraced her tightly.  
_

_"I missed you Padm__é._" He said into her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his sent, not wanting to let him go. He pulled away from her and looked down at her. Blue eyes met brown and she pulled his head down so her lips could meet his in a tender but needy kiss. One of her small hands gripped his his as she held his face with the other one. She pulled away for breath but kept their bodies close. 

_"I love you." He whispered. _

_She looked up at him with wide eyes. She had never heard those words from his lips, but she like it. It sounded ... right. "I love-" _

_"Daddy! Look!" Both Padm__é and Vader pulled away from each other to look down at their children who had their hands behind their backs. Vader knelt down in front of them both and smiled. _

___"What have you got there?" He asked. _

___The girl handed him something that looked like a necklace that was made of different colour beads. "I made this for you." She said. "For luck when you go away next time." She looked down sadly when she said this. _

___Vader wrapped his arms around his daughter and swayed her slightly. "It's beautiful Leia. Just like my princess." She giggled at this._

___'So her name is Leia.' Padm__é thought. It truly was a beautiful name as was the little girl. She shared the same name as Padm__é's grandmother, who sadly died when Padm__é was only about Leia's age. _

_________She was pulled out of her thoughts as the boy pulled on her arm. "Yes?" She asked smiling softly at him. He looked down and handed her a bracelet, which he clearly made himself. It was beautiful, not as neat as Leia's necklace but just as beautiful. "Did you make this?" She asked slipping it on her wrist. It fit perfectly._

_________He nodded turning red in the face. "I didn't want you to feel left out..." He mumbled, eyes still on the ground. _

_________She lifted his chin ever so gently and pulled him close to her. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She felt him smile against her shoulder. _

Her eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Pushing her hair away from her face she took a deep shaky breath then threw her covers back and rushed into the refresher. She leaned against the sink and looked up into the mirror. They were her children.

Her beautiful children.

Leia was the spitting image of her. Having dark curly hair and those soft yet hard brown eyes, she was so beautiful. The boy looked nothing like her, but like his father, having his exact eyes. It was scary how much he and Vader looked alike. Yet, he was so soft, and gentle, like Padm_é _was when she was his age. Not that she wasn't gentle now but the galaxy had changed so much since she was a child. And then it hit her.

They weren't just _her _children.

They were hers and _Vader's. _

The very idea of her and Darth Vader having children made her laugh slightly but her heart still ached at the thought that the dream could very well be a reality if she had not miscarried their child. The dream was pure bliss, it was as though, he was no longer a sith but just a man. Who had a family, and who loved them with all his being. Who loved _her _with all his being.

"Padmé," Vader said walking into the refresher. "I've been calling for you." He said in the cold tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"I just woke up." She said not looking at him. She just couldn't. Not after that dream.

"Well, there is an event tonight that we must attend so I suggest you get ready. We're leaving in half an hour." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, I see, now you're talking to me." She shot.

"I have always been talking to you."

"Don't lie to me." She crossed her arms. "I'm not stupid Vader."

He sighed. "You've got half an hour." He then left, leaving her more annoyed than she had been in a while.

**AN; Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. **


	7. Jealousy

Bored.

She was completely, utterly bored. She looked around the room and saw nothing but stuck-up Imperial morons. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Here all these people were at least socialising, where as she 'wasn't aloud'. She looked at Vader from the corner of her eye and saw he was simply standing next to her, observing the crowd while taking regular slips from his drink.

_Wait, when did he get a drink? _

"Is there a reason why we're here?" She asked before she could stop herself. He turned to look at her for a few moments before turning away to look at the crowd once more. She gritted her teeth and shot him a glare. Could he not at least _try_ to be civil? Was it too much to ask? _Oh but of course it is, he's Lord Vader. _She thought now staring at the faces of the people in front of her.

"The Emperor has requested that we attend, to gain a higher public image. I am sure that you are aware that image is everything." He said not bothering to look at her.

"I see." She sighed again and looked over to the refreshment table, she suddenly wanted a glass of wine. She began walking over to the table when she was pulled back by Vader.

"Where are you going?" He asked now looking at her. His blue eyes pirced into her brown ones and she averted her eyes to anywhere but his.

"I'm going to get myself a drink, since you already have one." She told him trying to pull her hand back but failing miserably.

"Be quick." He said finally letting her hand go. "Don't talk to anyone." He added giving her a stern look. She nodded faintly and wondered off to the refreshment table.

Once there she grabbed the closest glass of wine and practically threw in her mouth. She smiled as she picked up another glass but this time she drank it slower, savouring the taste and enjoying the feeling of not having her husband on her back. She felt someone bump into her from behind and she spun around to see who it was and saw it was a red in face man. He must have been the same age as Padmé, perhaps a little younger. He had had short black hair and green eyes, he was quite handsome.

"I am so sorry Lady Vader!" He exclaimed as she frowned at the name she had required as the wife of Lord Vader.

"Please, call me Padmé." She said shaking his hand. She glanced over the man's shoulder and saw Vader talking to a rather slutty looking woman, who had her hands all over his chest. She narrowed her eyes as a feeling of jealousy washed over her.

"Broom." He said with a bowing his head slightly. "Lieutenant Broom."

She smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you." She took a sip of her drink. "Would you care to dance?" She asked.

His eyes widened. "Oh no milady, I couldn't. I don't think your husband would be thrilled at the idea."

She put her glass on the table. "I can dance with who I please." She told him. He scratched the back of his head. "I promise you he will not do anything to you." She reassured him.

"I-If you're sure..." He said. She smiled at him and pulled him to the dancing area. Thankfully a slow song had just come on and she pulled the Lieutenant closer to her, he rested his hands on her lower back and she rested hers on his shoulders.

She looked over to Vader who had only just noticed her dancing with another man, he clenched his jaw and glared at the pair and she couldn't help but smile to herself. _Good, I'm glad you've noticed._

"You're quite the dancer." She whispered into the young Lieutenant's ear. She felt the heat coming from his face as he blushed.

"Th-thank you Milady." He muttered.

As soon as he said those words she felt him being ripped away from her. She looked up to see Vader towering over her and the Lieutenant. She straighten her back and stuck her chin up to show him that he didn't scare her. She saw the anger in his eyes and it made her feel nervous. "May I cut in?" He asked knowing that the man Padmé was dancing with wouldn't dare to question him.

"Of-of course L-Lord Vader." He stammered taking a step back and then rushing away from the couple. She glared up at her husband as he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed her hands on his chest in an attempt to make some distance between them, but he only pulled her closer.

"What? You're not going to shout at me?" She spat at him. "Hit me perhaps?"

He swayed with her on the spot. "Not here Senator. I may be angry but I am not stupid." He said resting his chin on top of her curls. She sighed angrily but rested her head on his chest, trying not to enjoy the closeness they were now sharing again.

* * *

The ride back to their apartment had been quite and unnerving. She stole quick glances at him from the corner of her eyes and saw that he had no emotion on his face what so ever. He didn't seem angry, as he had been at the event, if anything, he seemed oddly calm. _He's probably lulling you into a false sense of security.  
_she told herself. When they landed she felt her stomach drop, was he actually going to hurt her? She stepped out of the transport and raised her head, refusing to show any sign of weakness. "Go to the bedroom." He told her turning back to the ship. "I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and slowly walked up to their bedroom, her dress trailing behind her.

Once she was there she walked over to the full-length mirror that was in the corner of the room. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. How did she become _this_? She was former queen of her planet and a member of the Imperial Senate, yet she was stood here waiting for her husband to lash out at her. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I forgot to tell you how...sexy you looked tonight." A voice said behind her.

She spun around to be face to face with Vader, who gave her a smirk. _Did he say sexy?_

She opened her mouth to question him but he placed a finger against her mouth to silence her. "No." He whispered. "You don't have the right to speak. Not after what you pulled tonight." He leaned towards her as she looked up at him.

"I didn't do anything." She said against his finger.

"I told you not to speak to anyone, did I not?" He asked taking his finger away from her mouth.

"You don't control me Vader." She said.

He smirked again and pushed her slightly so her back was against the wall. She took a deep breath as he pressed his body against her own. "Perhaps not." He said into her ear as he bit her earlobe. "But you are still _my _wife, and I don't like watching you _flirt _with other men."

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as he sucked on her neck. "Don't-Don't tell me you were jealous."

He pulled back and frowned. "I don't get 'jealous', I just don't like other men touching what is mine. " Her eyes fluttered shut as he resumed his attack on her neck. "And don't make any mistakes Senator, because you are _mine.__" _He whispered hotly against her ear.

She took a shaky breath and slid her arms around his neck. It had been so long since they had been intimate, she hadn't realized how long it had been since now. "What do you want Padmé?" He asked pressing his lips against hers slightly.

"I want y-you.."

"I thought so," He murmured against her lips. "And what of that Lieutenant you were dancing with?" He asked.

"What Lieutenant?" She replied. He reached for her hands and intertwined them as he pressed her closer to the wall, then met her lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and drew imaginary lines across his stomach as he stroked her curls. "Who was that woman you were talking to?" She asked. She hated to break the peaceful silence but she had to know who was touching her husband.

"I've already forgotten her name, Merra something." He replied. "Are you jealous or something?" He asked letting his hand fall from her hair to her shoulder.

She sat up and rested her back against the headboard crossing her arms. "I don't get jealous." She said.

He laughed slightly. "I get to differ." He said sitting up next to her. "I heard your thoughts." He whispered into her ear.

She blushed and turned to look at him. "Well you're mine as much as I am yours." She rested a hand against his cheek.

His eyes roamed her face and he opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something but he quickly shut it and gave her a small smile. "Perhaps we should get to sleep." He said lying back down. "We've had quite a ... productive night." She nodded and lied down beside him, not having the energy to argue with him.

"Goodnight." She whispered planting a kiss to his side.

"Goodnight Angel." He replied closing his eyes.

* * *

**_AN; awe, I think this has been my favourite chapter to write so far. I also wanted to thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot, and I know I've ended chapter four like this but oh bloody well. _**

**_((for everyone who thinks that Vader is turning back to the light too quickly, he has a lot of issues he needs to deal with before he can get to that point.))  
_**

**_Next chapter is going to be in Vader's point of view because I've just noticed that I haven't written anything in his POV. _**

**_Reviews _****_are love. (_****_remember that.)_**


End file.
